ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Blade (2013 film)
Eric Brooks had become a monster hunter known as Blade. Cast *Eric Brooks/Blade - Erik King *Jamal Afari - ??? *Tara Brooks - ??? *Vlad Dracula - ??? *Maria - ??? *Vlad Tempelus - ??? *Nimrod - ??? *Turac - ??? *Lianda - ??? *Morbius - Orlando Bloom *Deacon Frost - Liam Neeson *Nick Fury - Samuel L. Jackson Plot The film starts in the year 1430 where Vlad Dracula, the prince of Transylvania, leaves his wife Maria and his son Vlad Tempelus to battle the Turkish army. While in battle, he is mortally wounded by the Turkish warlord Turac. He brings Dracula to a gypsy named Lianda to be healed so he can take the prince of Transylvania as his prisoner. Lianda is revealed to actually be a vampire and, in revenge for his persecution of the gypsies, transforms Dracula into a vampire. Turac then takes Dracula prisoner and goes to Dracula's home and murders his wife, but before he can murder his son, Dracula (who had broken free of his chains) returns and kills Turac who then turns into a vampire himself. Turac returns to his castle in Anakara and murders his wife and son, but his daughter Elianne was not killed. Turac is then finally captured and killed when a steak is driven through his heart while Dracula allows his son to be raised by gypsies. Years later, Dracula battles with the vampire Nimrod and becomes the ruler of all of Earth's vampires. He later injects his blood with that of the vampire Varnae, giving him greater power then any other vampire. In the 19th century, Dracula is destroyed by humans and his remains were placed in a coffin that is hidden inside a cave. The humans then block off this cave with a huge boulder. In 1929, A scientist named Deacon Frost is looking for the key to immortality injects a girl with the blood of a recently killed vampire for one of his experiments. The girls fiance the breaks into the lab and in the struggle, Frost is injected with the blood and becomes a vampire. He then kills his attacker and he and the girl become vampires. When they try to kill Frost and escape, he kills the two of them. Hopping to feed on humans, he becomes a doctor so he can feed. His first patient is Tara Brooks, who is pregnant. Frost feeds on Tara and kills her, however, some of his blood goes into Tara's baby and he becomes part vampire. police then show up after someone called them because they heard screams. Frost is able to escape and the police go after him. Tara's son is later taken and raised by Tara's friend. He is then given the name Eric. Years later, when Eric is nine years old, he comes home from school one day and sees a man being attacked by vampires. Eric helps the old man who kills the vampires with a silver cane. The man introduces himself as Jamal Afari, a jazz trumpeter and vampire-hunter. From then on, he trained Eric in the ways of vampire slaying and in the use of weaponry. Eric becomes extremly good at using bladed weapons such as swords and daggers. Many years later, Eric and Jamal work together as vampire-hunters. One day, when the two are fighting vampires, one bites Eric, however he is unaffected by it. Jamal then tells Eric he could be part vampire. Eric wonders how this happened and decides to go confront the person who took care of him after his mother's death. Eric only asks her what happened to his mother and she tells him a man named Deacon Frost who was apparently a doctor killed her. Eric then decides to leave and tells Jamal what he was told. He tells Eric that Deacon Frost is a vampire and maybe he may have given Eric his powers. Eric then swears to find and kill Frost. Maenwhile, Frost visits Nobel Prize-winning biochemist Michael Morbius and tells him he can cure him of his rare blood disease. When Morbius asks him how he knows this, Frost tells him that he has his ways and that he can save him with an experimental treatment. He then give him a treatment which involves vampire bats and electroshock therapy. However Frost tricks Morbius and he gains the abilities of a vampire. He hen makes him his ultimate vampire slave with none of the weaknesses of a normal vampire. Frost then plans to release Dracula from his tomb and bring him back to life so that he may rule the world with him. However a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent is keeping an eye on them and returns to Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He then tells him what the vampires plan to do and Nick Fury deceides to call in some vampire-hunters to help them. A S.H.I.E.L.D agent then meets with Eric and Jamal and tells them that S.H.I.E.L.D. needs their help with a couple of vampires. The two then decide to help S.H.I.E.L.D. and meet Nick Fury abourd the Helicarrier. He then explains the situation and Eric sees this as a chance to take his revenge on Frost. The two are then sent to battle the vampires who beleive thay have found Dracula's tomb. When Eric and Jamal arrive, Frost tells Eric that he remembers him. Eric then attacks Frost while Jamal fights Morbius. Even though the two vampire-hunters try to stop them, the vampires are still able to open the tomb, but the tomb they open is just a decoy that was created by the humans who killed Dracula. Frost beleives that there is one last location that the tomb can be in. The vampire-hunters try to stop them, but Eric is bitten by Morbius. The vampires then head off however the bite from Morbius acctually gives Eric more of the powers of a vampire because of Morbius' different way of becoming a vampire. S.H.I.E.L.D. belives they know where the vampires are going so they and the two vampire-hunters try to beat them to the tomb. In the end, Frost is able to open Dracula's tomb. Dracula then kills Jamal. Eric is then forced to kill the vampire Jamal and swears that he will avenge him. Morbius attacks him as the other vampires escape, but he easily defeats him. Before he can kill him, S.H.I.E.L.D. takes him away and tells Eric that he is under Frost's control and that he can be cured of his vampirism. Eric allows them to take Morbius to be cured as he goes after Frost and Dracula. Eric catches up to them and they battle. He is able to wound Frost and plans to kill him, but Dracula tries to escape so he is forced to leave Frost for later. He battles Dracula and the battle eventually leads into an old abandoned mansion. Frost is also able to make his way inside the mansion. As Eric battles Dracula, he sees the Sun coming up. he then uses his sword to send Dracula out a window as the Sun comes up and he is incinerated. Frost then tries to kill Eric, but Eric is able to kill him by impaling him through the heart with his sword. He then meets with Nick Fury and the cured Morbius. Nick Fury thanks Eric on the behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D and Morbius thanks him for killing Frost. Eric then tells Nick Fury that if he ever needs any help with vampires again, he can count on him. From then on, Eric is known by the vampires as Blade, the Daywalker. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Movies Category:Columbia Films